


Lingerie

by RoseyR



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Never Met, Bottom Tachibana Makoto, Free! Kink Meme, Haru's imagination, M/M, Makoto is a cutie, Makoto wearing lingerie, Shy Makoto, Top Nanase Haruka, cashier Haruka, customer Makoto, harumako, lingerie shop au, makoto wearing glasses, oblivious Makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: Haru currently works at a lingerie shop, though this specific shop sells, not only lingerie for women, but for men as well, and Haru have seen some interesting customers, but not as interesting as the cute brown haired man that came to the shop.





	Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly felt like writing a HaruMako story (even though my main content here is HaruMAko anyways), so if you're fine with HaruMako or whatever, then I hope you enjoy this story!

It was another boring day at the lingerie shop that Haru works at. Well then again, boring might be an understatement. So far, Haru has already met some strange customers coming in. There was a woman that seemed like she was buying too many lingerie in Haru's opinion, there was a man that was very confused on which lingerie was for men and women, he was buying for his girlfriend, there was a man that said he was buying male lingerie, but Haru knew he bought women lingerie on purpose, and finally, there was a very masculine man with a mustache who asked for male lingerie, seeing the man coming to the shop for male lingerie seemed out of place.

Haru sighed and continued to sit behind the counter and wait for any customers that might come. He just hoped no one comes honestly, he never really liked interacting with the customers, the only reason he has this job is because the pay was good and honestly, he needed some quick cash since his parents said he needed to learn some responsibility in his life. From how Haru sees it, no money means no mackerel for dinner.

Suddenly, the shop door bell rang, indicating a customer. Haru inwardly sighed and he looked up. He froze at what he saw. Standing before him was a tall man with brown shaggy hair and emerald eyes. The man looked absolutely perfect, Haru couldn't help but feel something weird in the pits of his stomach.

"U-um hello, I was wondering if you could help me pick out some lingerie," the man said. Haru finally came back from his daydream and remembered that the man in front of him was a customer. A customer who is buying lingerie.

"Um...yeah...so are you buying for a girlfriend?" Haru asked. He was getting ready to feel disappointed until the man said the magic words.

"Oh I don't have a girlfriend, I'm gay," the man said. They sounded beautifully in Haru's ears, but he also realized that if this guy was gay, then he must have a boyfriend. Haru stayed silent as he showed the man the many lingerie on display. "Um...which do you suggest?" Haru was surprised, usually if someone was asking him about lingerie, it would be something like preference for a lover or something, never really what would look good on them.

"...I'd say the green with white lace, that one is the most innocent looking one out of all of them," Haru said.

"I see, well thank you for the suggestion," the man smiled, Haru's heart was beating very fast by now. The man picked up the lingerie and a few others and the two headed back to the counter.

Haru knew it was too good to be true. A man this beautiful must already have someone or something, but Haru couldn't help but be a bit curious.

"So I'm guessing you're buying this for your boyfriend or something?" Haru asked.

"H-huh? I-I don't have a boyfriend," the man said.

"Eh? Then why are you buying these lingerie? Usually guys who buy lingerie is either buying them for their girlfriends, or they just want to impress their boyfriends," Haru said. He looked up and saw the most cutest thing he has ever witness. The man before him was blushing so adorably.

"....." the man looked around as if making sure no one was around, and he leaned forwards and said, "can I tell you a secret?"

"...S-sure," Haru said, he felt his cheeks getting warm from how close they were.

"...I...I'm buying them just to wear...and that's it," the man said.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Haru was confused.

"...It's sorta of a hobby of mine...I-I like wearing lingerie...I don't care if they're meant for women or men...but I just like wearing lingerie," the man said. His face was still red, but he looked relived that he got that off of his chest. "...You probably think I'm a weirdo...don't you?"

Haru wouldn't really say that, honestly, he's seen stranger. Not only that, but Haru isn't the type to judge people on their likes or hobbies. "No, I don't think you're a weirdo at all," Haru said.

"Y-you don't?" The man was surprised.

"Yeah...I mean if that's what makes you happy, then continue doing what you're doing, it's not like you're doing anything wrong or whatever," Haru said.

"...I think you're the first person to ever say that to me...then again...you're the only person I've ever told this to...honestly, I don't even know why I told you. I felt like I could trust you," the man said.

"...Well I'm kinda honored you trust me with this secret of yours," Haru said.

The man smiled and lifted his hand. "I'm Makoto." The man said. Makoto. The name was perfect for this cute man.

"I'm Haruka, but you can call me Haru," Haru said.

"Well Haru, now that I know you're name, I'll make sure you don't tell anyone about this," the man said, but Haru knew he was joking because of the smile he gave him.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, not like I care in the first place," Haru said.

"I had a feeling you would say that, but I'll still keep an eye on you Haru-chan," Makoto teased.

"H-Haru-chan?" Haru started blushing from the terrible nickname, but the way Makoto said it sound almost perfect. "Drop the -chan."

"Sorry sorry. Well I better get going...I'll see you around Haru," Makoto said. It almost sounded like a promise.

"See ya, Makoto," Haru said. Makoto waved and he left the shop. Haru hoped to see the cute man again soon.

* * *

Just as Haru hoped, Makoto came back a week later, however, this time Makoto was wearing glasses.

"You wear glasses?" Haru asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I lost my contacts last week and my new pair won't come till tomorrow, so it's glasses Makoto for the day," Makoto said.

"They look nice on you," Haru blurted out. He didn't mean to say it out loud, but he just did and he didn't regret it especially if he gets to see a blushing Makoto.

"T-thank you," Makoto said as he adjusted his glasses a bit in hopes to hide his blushing face. "W-well um...do you have anything new I could see?"

It took a couple of seconds to realize that Makoto was asking him about lingerie. Haru snapped out of it and quickly went into business mode. "Right, well we got some new brands yesterday, and I think a few of them might fit your taste."

The two walked towards the display and Haru showed Makoto some of the new lingerie they have. Makoto picked up a blue with black lace and examined it, however, when Haru looked at it closely, it was actually a lingerie for women.

"Sorry, looks like they accidentally put this here by mistake, this should be in the women section," Haru said, but as he was about to take the lingerie back, Makoto pulled away.

"A-actually...I kinda want to buy it," Makoto said.

"...But it's for women," Haru said.

"I-I know...but I did say that I like wearing lingerie, whether they're made for men or women," Makoto said, "besides, most of the lingerie I have at home belongs to women."

"...I see...well...I'll ring that up for you," Haru said as he started to blush, for some reason his mind wandered till he imagined Makoto wearing women lingerie, but what was really surprising was that he was wearing them in his room.

"Haru?" Makoto said.

"Hm? Oh right um...if that is all for you, I'll do my job," Haru said as he started blushing.

"Right," Makoto said as he silently giggled. After Makoto paid, Makoto quickly thanked Haru and left with a goodbye. Haru watched Makoto leave and he couldn't quite understand why he was imaging Makoto wearing the blue and black lingerie in his room. Haru sighed and waited for his shift to be over already so he can go home and take a cold shower.

* * *

 

Since that day, Haru has been seeing Makoto come by twice a week, Haru honestly wishes he could see him everyday, but when he asked Makoto why he only comes those two days, he explained his situation.

"W-well I do love the lingerie here, but I don't want people to think weirdly about me, which why I always go to different lingerie shops that isn't too crowded on certain days and if anyone asks, I'd just that I'm buying for my girlfriend or something," Makoto said

"You're really a closet lingerie fan aren't you?" Haru asked.

"Well...I do wear them only at home, I never wear them when I go to work or something...though there was that time I forgot to do laundry and I had to wear one of my lingerie to work, let's just say my bladder wasn't happy that day," Makoto chuckled.

"You're hopeless," Haru sighed, but smiled.

"Ah, I think this is the first time I've seen you smile," Makoto said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well since the first day I came here, you've always had such a serious face...it's nice seeing you smile," Makoto smiled. Haru blushed and tried to hide his face. Suddenly the door signaled a customer, so Makoto quickly made his purchase and said goodbye. "I'll see you next week," Makoto whispered. Makoto left and Haru sighed in disappointment. He wished he could talk to Makoto more.

After another long day at work, Haru was now in his bathtub and let his mind wandered. He saw Makoto, but he was wearing nothing but the green lingerie he helped picked out for him on the first day he came to the shop. Makoto was blushing but he had on that sweet smile of his. He suddenly found himself on top of Makoto on his bed and he was kissing Makoto on the lips. He could hear Makoto moaning in pleasure. Haru then found himself lowering his hand till it reached Makoto's crotch, where Haru could feel Makoto's growing erection through the thin material of the lingerie. With a simple tug, he pulled the lingerie down and Makoto's hard erection sprang out. Haru lowered himself down and started using his thumb to play with the slit of Makoto's erection. He saw Makoto panting and groaning, and before Makoto knew it, Haru was now sucking on the head.

That was then Haru snapped out of it once he realized that his head was in the water. He sat up and coughed out the water and tried to control the heat from his cheek. Haru slowly looked down and realized he became hard. Haru knew he needed to do something, and soon.

* * *

Makoto was there once again, but he looked sad. Haru then realized he saw Makoto with a bag, the shop's bag.

"...Makoto?"

"...I...I would like to return these," Makoto said as he lifted the bag and placed it on top of the counter, not once did he look up and meet Haru's eyes.

"...Why?" Haru asked.

"...M-my co-worker found out...I...I guess I accidentally wore them to work yesterday and now...he found out and...I don't know what to do..." Makoto said.

"Did he threaten you?" Haru asked.

"...No...but he gave me a look of disgust...I feel so awful...I...I don't understand why I have this obsession...I don't know why I like wearing lingerie...I just...I just..." Haru saw tears forming in Makoto's eyes, and Haru never wanted to see that. Haru suddenly grabbed Makoto's hand and and wiped the tears from Makoto's eyes.

"...Makoto...come to my place later," Haru said.

"H-huh? W-why?"

"...I have something to tell you...but I don't want to tell you here," Haru said.

"...A-alright," Makoto said.

"Good, I'll give you my address...and please...take the bag with you," Haru said.

"...A-alright Haru," Makoto said. Haru gave Makoto his address, and Makoto left with the bag in his hand. Haru really wishes his shift was over already.

Once Haru was home, he saw that Makoto was waiting for him outside.

"Sorry, traffic was hectic," Haru said.

"I-it's alright, I did came here a bit earlier than planned," Makoto said. Haru nodded and he looked down, he saw that Makoto had the bag with him.

"You brought it," Haru said.

"Yeah...I...I still don't know what to do with them Haru," Makoto said.

"...Come on, let's get inside," Haru said. The two went inside Haru's house and they sat on Haru's couch in the living room. "Do want anything to drink?"

"N-no...I'm fine," Makoto said. Haru nodded and the two sat quietly next to each other. "...I don't mean to be rude...but why did you want me to come to your place?"

"To tell you that you aren't disgusting and what you're doing isn't wrong. You need to have more confidence in yourself Makoto, don't let others judge you for what you like to do," Haru said.

"...Haru...I...I don't think I can-"

"That's the thing, you don't think, that's not the same as you're fully sure that you don't want to like lingerie anymore. Makoto, if you keep letting others judge you, then you're going to spend the rest of your life in misery," Haru said.

"...Why do you care so much? Why do you care about my hobby? Why are you so worried about me?" Makoto asked as tears started forming.

"...Because I like you," Haru said.

"...E-eh?"

"...I like like you you idiot...I'm surprised you haven't realized," Haru huffed. This time, the tears stop coming out, but a blush started forming on Makoto's face.

"Y-you...like...like me?" Makoto asked. Haru nodded. "...I...I don't know what to say..."

"I do, just tell yourself that wearing lingerie isn't a bad thing, whether you're a man or a woman, you should embrace your hobby...I...I want to see you come to the shop and buying our lingerie, I want to see the smile you always have when you find the perfect pair. I want to see you be happy, so please...don't give up on your hobby, I...I honestly hope to see you wearing lingerie with my own eyes one day," Haru said.

"E-eh? Isn't that a bit too soon? Especially since I haven't agreed to date you yet," Makoto blushed.

"Yeah...but you didn't reject me at all as well," Haru said.

The two stared at each other and started to laugh. Makoto finally gave in and decided to take Haru's advice.

"...Thank you Haru...I feel a lot better now...and when I come to work and see my co-worker...well...if says anything, I'll keep my head up high and not let it get me down, especially since I know someone who'll accept me no matter what," Makoto smiled.

"Of course," Haru said as he placed his head on Makoto's shoulder. The two sat there while they talked, and somewhere in the conversation, Makoto started talking about the first time he wore lingerie.

"You know...I was probably in high school when I started wearing lingerie," Makoto said.

"Tell me about it," Haru asked.

"Well...I remember I was at a party with my friends...and I remember that one of them stole his sister's panties...and somehow...every dared me to wear it. At first...I didn't want to, but they sorta cornered me, so I took the panties and went to the bathroom. When I felt the material, however, I kinda like how the fabric felt, but when I actually wore it...something changed. I remember that I went to the lingerie shop and bought a set that was meant for women, I still remember the employee there giving me a strange look until I told them I was buying them for a friend. At first...I only wore the panties part...but I slowly started wearing the top part and...I...I guess that's how I started liking wearing lingerie," Makoto said.

"...I see...but you still don't know the reason why you like it?"

"No...I never figured it out...but...I honestly don't care if I don't know the reason...I just want to continue wearing lingerie...and I guess meet someone who likes seeing me in lingerie," Makoto said. Haru looked up and saw that Makoto was now blushing and trying his best to not look at Haru.

"...Makoto, look at me," Haru said.

"...N-no thanks," Makoto blushed even harder till Haru could see his ears were red.

"Makoto," Haru said sternly. He heard Makoto gulped and Makoto slowly turned his head and looked at Haru. Haru kissed him. At first, Makoto was surprised, but soon slowly started kissing back. Makoto rested his arms around Haru's shoulders, while Haru started taking off Makoto's belt. Once the belt was off and he started unbuttoning his pants, Haru smirked when he realized what Makoto was wearing. "Were you planning this or...?"

"W-well...at first I thought this was going to be the last time I'll ever wear lingerie...s-so I decided to wear one one last time..." Makoto blushed.

"...And it's the one I picked for you the first time we met," Haru said.

"...I...I did really like the choice you made for me...and I might have had a crush on you," Makoto blushed even harder.

"...Let's take this to my room," Haru said.

"Y-yes," Makoto said. The two quickly went to Haru's bedroom and immediately started kissing each other as they started taking off their clothes. Makoto was now lying on Haru's bed as Haru started kissing his neck and chest. "A-ah...a-are you s-sure we should be doing this n-now? A-aren't we...nng...going a bit fast?"

"Do you really want to stop now?" Haru asked.

"...N-not really," Makoto blushed.

"Then shut up and kiss me," Haru said. The two once again kissed and Haru could feel himself and Makoto getting hard. He started taking Makoto's cock out and played with the slit, similar to when he daydreamed it. He could feel the precum coming out and he started lowering himself till Makoto's erection was near Haru's face.

"A-ah d-on't, it's dirty and I haven't taken a shower y-yet," Makoto blushed, but Haru didn't care, he started licking Makoto's cock all the way from the base to the head. He then put the whole thing in his mouth and started sucking. "A-ah!" Makoto moaned when he felt Haru's mouth on his cock, he could feel Haru's tongue swirling and making him feel like he was going to die from the sensation. Haru suddenly started squeezing Makoto's balls and Makoto started panting and moaning loudly.

"I love hearing you scream in pleasure," Haru purred.

"A-ah! p-please Haru...p-please put it in already!" Makoto begged.

"Impatient, aren't we? I guess you deserve it now," Haru smirked. He then positioned himself and thrust forward. He waited a bit as to not hurt Makoto and slowly started moving his hips.

"Nnng! A-ah H-Haru!" Makoto panted. Makoto lifted his hips a bit and started moving in hopes to get more friction. Haru lowered himself and started sucking on one of Makoto's nipples. "A-ah! N-not there!" Makoto exclaimed.

"I see you're very sensitive here, huh?" Haru smirked as he twisted one nipple and lightly bit the other.

"A-ah! So cruel!" Makoto panted.

"But you love it, don't you?" Haru said. He then pulled Makoto up and kissed him on the lips. After a few more thrusts, Haru quickly pulled out and started rubbing bother his and Makoto's cock together.

"A-Ah!" Makoto panted and continued to watch Haru rubbing their cocks together. He suddenly saw Haru getting saliva on top of their cocks and the sensation of their cocks being rubbed together and the warmth of Haru's saliva made Makoto cum. "Ah!"

"Nng...Ma..ko...to!" Haru panted then soon came as well. The two laid down and tried to catch their breaths.

"...G-geez Haru...I never thought you were such the aggressive type when having sex," Makoto blushed.

"Just because I'm smaller than you doesn't mean I can't be aggressive," Haru smirked and kissed Makoto on the cheek, then on the forehead, then on the lips.

"....I love you, Haru," Makoto said.

"I love you too." The two hugged each other on Haru's bed and stayed silent.

"...W-we should probably get up and clean up, I don't really want to sleep on your bed with cum on my stomach," Makoto said.

"Too troublesome," Haru said.

"Don't be lazy now," Makoto chuckled, Makoto got up and almost screamed. "A-ah! m-my panties! They're all dirty now!"

"We'll wash them later," Haru said.

"No no no! If I don't clean them now then it'll take weeks for the stain to come out! I'm sorry Haru-chan, but I'm going to borrow your washing machine!" Makoto exclaimed. Makoto picked up the panties and rushed out of the door. Haru stared at direction Makoto ran out and sighed. He realized that having a lingerie obsessed boyfriend might be a bit troubling, but Haru honestly didn't mind if it meant seeing that cute face all the time.

Haru sighed once more and got out of bed and went after Makoto.

"Oi, you don't even know where my washing machine is you idiot," Haru exclaimed, but he still smiled.


End file.
